comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: CW Flash (s2 ep02 Flash Of Two Worlds)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW FLASH YOUTUBE: PLOT: Starting from the exact moment the previous episode ended, the team is stunned that Jay Garrick knows all of their names, and realize he has been spying on them. Jay explains that he is from another world, where he is known as The Flash. In his own world, Jay’s version of The Flash fights another Speedster, Zoom. Zoom has won, and is about to deliver the killing blow when the other end of the singularity from Barry’s world opened over them. First Jay’s winged helmet is sucked in, then Jay is as well. He lost his speed, and has spent the last six months trying to piece together what happened. Barry is skeptical, and insists that they test Jay. In another part of Central City, a breach opens. Zoom comes through it, bringing a man with him. Zoom tells the man that if he wants to go home, first he has to kill The Flash. Caitlin examines Jay, questioning him at the same time about how he became the Flash. She is pleased to learn he is also a scientist. In the next room, Iris and Joe are confused by the concept of parallel worlds. Stein explains the theory of similar but different worlds, dubbing their world Earth-1 and Jay’s Earth-2. Stein is also concerned about a breach existing between the worlds. Caitlin reports that she has no proof that Jay is a speedster. But she used her medical equipment as a lie detector test, and he passed. Barry’s worried that Jay is a bad guy. At the police station, Joe ignores a phone call and is immediately approached by a female uniformed officer, Patty Spivot. She wants to join the metahuman task force, even though everyone else quit. Despite only being a cop for seven months, she has an impressive resume. Joe tells her no. Barry locks Jay in a cell. Jay says Barry will need his help to defeat Zoom. They are interrupted by a call from Cisco, there’s a fire in town. Barry speeds off. The Flash puts out the fire and is about to leave when he is attacked by a mass of sand. The sand gathers together and turns into the man Zoom brought through the breach earlier. The Flash tries to fight him, but every time he delivers a blow, that part of the man turns to sand and is unharmed. The Flash has to run away. Barry and Joe investigate the scene of the fire with other police and firefighters. Barry can’t find anything to identify this new metahuman, but Patty shows up, she’s found something. She’s also quite a fan of Barry’s and his forensic reports. She’s collected some sand for Barry. Patty clearly hopes this has impressed Joe, but he still refuses to let her on the task force. Jay runs on the S.T.A.R. Labs treadmill, at a very normal speed. Caitlin is clearly attracted to Jay. Cisco starts to examine the sand Barry brought, and Jay explains that it is human cells. He calls the metahuman Sand Demon. He offers to help stop him, but Barry refuses and brings Jay back to his cell. Cisco and Stein have set up a small science lab in another room. Stein thinks they can search for the breach between worlds (and therefore prove Jay’s story) by looking for exotic matter. Cisco knows how to take pictures of the exotic matter and tells Stein where to find a piece of equipment. After Stein leaves, Cisco starts to examine the sand but suddenly finds himself watching the earlier fight between Barry and Sand Demon. Cisco’s clearly scared of these visions. Joe sits in his car, staking out Eddie Slick, aka Sand Demon. He calls Barry to explain that he’s found the arsonist. Barry asks where they are, but Slick makes Joe, who is forced to chase him. Patty also tracked down Slick, and catches him for Joe. She asks again to be on the task force. At the police station, Eddie Slick has a history of arson, but he denies setting this fire. Joe threatens him, pointing out that Iron Heights is now equipped to hold metahumans. He asks where Slick was the day the particle accelerator exploded. Watching the interrogation, Patty and Barry bond over Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Barry offers to recommend Patty to Joe for the task force. Slick’s alibi is good, he was not in Central City when the accelerator exploded. Joe suggests that Jay’s explanation of Slick being from Earth-2 might make sense. At S.T.A.R. Labs, only Barry still does not trust Jay. Iris asks to speak to Barry alone. Iris tells Barry that she does not recognize him. He’s someone else now, with major trust issues. Barry admits that Jay reminds him of Wells, who he trusted. Iris points out that they beat Wells because the team trusted each other. He needs to believe in the team. At the Police Station, Joe and Patty release Slick. Joe asks why Patty wants to be on the task force so badly. They think they see Slick returning, but it is Sand Demon, who knocks Joe out. Patty tries to shoot him, but the bullets pass through the sand. He grabs her. Barry goes to Jay and tells him that Sand Demon kidnapped a police officer. He needs Jay’s help. Jay explains to the team that Sand Demon will be someplace very wet and humid. If Barry can hit him with lightning, it will turn the sand to glass. Jay knows how to shoot the lightning, he will teach Barry. In the hall, Barry comforts Joe, who blames himself for Patty’s abduction. Sand Demon has Patty tied to a chair in a damp abandoned building. She believes The Flash will stop him. That’s what Sand Demon is hoping for, he is making a concussive bomb. Patty tries to distract and anger him by claiming he’s not special, but it does not work. Even with Jay’s information, Caitlin, Cisco, and Stein can’t figure out where Sand Demon is. Cisco excuses himself and goes to his and Stein’s lab. He touches the sand, hoping to see where Sand Demon is. It works, and Cisco finds himself watching the earlier exchange between Patty and Sand Demon. He sees the name of the location, and the bomb as well. Stein finds Cisco and is curious. Cisco claims he has a hunch and runs to tell Barry.Jay has taught Barry to throw lightning, but Barry’s aim is bad. Jay coaches him, telling him that for once, he needs to slow down. Cisco and Stein enter and Cisco gives the location. He also mentions the bomb, pretending it is a theory. Since Jay has fought the Sand Demon before, they want him to be a diversion, Sand Demon won’t know he lost his speed. Jay agrees, saying he has his Flash costume, just not his helmet. Cisco brings Jay the winged helmet they found the day the singularity opened, and Jay puts it on. He explains his father wore the helmet in the War of the Americas. The bomb is complete, and under Patty’s chair. Sand Demon hears a speedster run in, and then sees Jay, dressed as the Earth-2 Flash in front of him. He thought Jay was dead. Sand Demon and Jay fight, and it becomes clear quickly that Jay lost his speed. Barry takes advantage of Sand Demon’s distraction to save Patty, though the explosion knocks them down. Sand Demon, thrilled to get to kill both Flashes, grabs Jay by the throat. The Flash speeds in a circle around them, and hurls the lightning right at Sand Demon, who turns to glass and shatters on the ground. The Flash checks on Jay, who is okay. Patty calls for The Flash, and they both answer and run to her. Back at S.T.A.R. Labs, Caitlin bandages Jay’s wounds. He admits that losing his speed is harder than he thought. Caitlin talks to him about loss getting easier. They just have to find a new way to live. She calls him a hero. Barry comes to apologize to Jay and thank him. He asks about Zoom. Jay explains that Zoom wants to be the only speedster. On any world. At the police station, Joe tells Patty he looked her up. He asks about her connection to Mark Mardon. Patty says that a few months before the particle accelerator exploded, the Mardon brothers robbed a bank. Mark killed her father for a few hundred dollars. Murderers got super powers, and she wants to fight against that. Joe tells her she starts on the task force Monday. A woman walks off the elevator and approaches Joe. He wants to know why she is there. She says it is because he wouldn’t answer her phone calls. She wants to know how Joe is. And their daughter. Stein confronts Cisco in their lab. He does not believe in Cisco’s hunches. Cisco admits to Stein that since Wells killed him in the other timeline, he gets vibes and sees things that recently happened. Stein wants to study this power, but Cisco just wants it to stop. Wells gave him this, and that scares Cisco. Stein agrees not to tell anyone. Cisco and Stein present their info on not one or two, but 52 breaches between worlds to the team. With the most significant breach at S.T.A.R. Labs. Stein suddenly collapses. At another, active version of S.T.A.R. Labs, a group of children are lead around by a tour guide, who explains about the Lab’s impressive record. Suddenly, the guide becomes excited and tells the kids that they get to meet the savior of Central City. Standing before them is Harrison Wells. “Hello kids.” WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:CW Flash Category:Flash Barry Allen Category:Flash Of Two Earths Category:Cisco Ramon Vibe Category:Caitlin Frost Killer Frost Category:Iris West Category:Detective Joe West Category:Dr. Harrison Wells Category:Sand Demon (Eddie Slick) Category:Weather Wizard Category:Zoom Category:Detective Patty Spivot Category:Earth 2 Category:Multiverse Category:Arrow Category:Hunter Zolomon - Zoom Category:Oliver Queen Green Arrow